


三人行 琳卡带

by aslan001



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslan001/pseuds/aslan001





	三人行 琳卡带

琳卡带三人行  
琳将他轻轻放倒的时候，带土恨不得能给三分钟前看到琳委屈着就连自己心里也难受上的宇智波带土三巴掌、

卡卡西裸着上身坐在床边，露出满脸你们终于来了啊的表情。他想遮住眼睛逃避现实，和琳的事情终于被发现了吗？连笨卡卡也要来嘲笑我了…心里默念着这是虚假的世界，任由可爱娇小的女友替自己把衣服一件件剥下来，曾经被琳细心裹在礼物盒里送给他的皮带，被琳用纤巧的十指沿着腰侧摸到皮带头，金属的那一段落在地面上噼卡响了一声，如同敲定丧钟。

卡卡西从后面拉下了带土的裤子，他的腹肌和下身贴近了带土的臀和背。青年人坚实有力如同小豹子的身形在两个人齐心协力的合作下展露在安静的房间里，静谧得只能听见带土愈发急促紧张的呼吸和其他两个人若有若无的嗤笑声。

「没关系，带土，我们都喜欢你。」喜欢个屁…带土心想，他的呼吸里带着几分要哭出来的可怜意味。「想哭就哭吧。」琳垫着脚一路从带土的眼睛亲到嘴唇，声线可爱态度平静，仿佛他才是那个被送给朋友一起共享的受害者。

这个世界总是要有什么东西被打破的，比如玻璃心，比如带土的玻璃心。

比如带土的玻璃心和道德底线。

就算知道带土喜欢琳到这种程度，这样是不是也太夸张了…卡卡西坐在房间的沙发上，尽量不去想自己背后的那个枕头是不是也同样被运用此时此刻的同一作用————带土此时此刻半跪在床前，他的腹肌下垫着柔软的枕头脸埋在松散的被子里让人看不清的神情，而他的女朋友琳则用一根道具阴茎反复刺入他的后庭。几乎每一次探入都能精准地戳在黑发青年的前列腺上，即便是用力往前钻，玩了命地把头埋入被子里。

那也没什么用。

因为卡卡西已经坐到了床上，毫不留情地掀走了那张带土赖以生存的被子。他眉眼弯弯，用压抑着欲念的声音沙哑着鼓励带土——后者已经委屈到哭出了声，别说是侧脸和耳根了，就连脖子那一片都因为憋气和流眼泪显露得通红。「被女朋友干到哭这种事情，也只能发生在带土这种吊车尾身上了。」他用那张漂亮地无可挑剔，让带土的瞳孔随着卡卡西的靠近一点点放大的脸亲昵地蹭了蹭暗恋已久的朋友，带土还没来得及躲开卡卡西的亲昵举止，就被琳用力拍在臀部的一巴掌给吓到了。

「琳？别玩那个好不好？」他几乎是求她了，明明他已经很乖了，但是为什么？为什么琳还要在卡卡西面前玩他？

感受着更多的润滑油被灌入体内，带土挣扎着像条脱水的活鱼，「究竟是不想玩，还是不想被卡卡西看到？」

「不要让卡卡西看到啊！琳！求求你！」带土几乎是要疯掉了，跳蛋随着琳灵巧地被她用手指推入，带土只感到一股电流从他的尾椎骨蹿向天灵盖——第一次被这么玩固然是在失神之后细细品尝那种能把他逼疯的快感，可是随着琳的日夜调教，带土已经悲哀地发现不这么被玩就没办法得到满足，之前好不容易趁着琳出国做短期交换生的日子戒掉这股瘾，现在又要重新患上了吗？

而且居然是在卡卡西面前…为什么琳会变成这个样子啊？琳非常温柔地掐了掐带土的腰侧，「带土不乖，明明说什么最喜欢我…」

「明明是带土先向我告白的…」卡卡西接过了话，把带土的肩胛往床上压——「也和我说过类似的话吧..说什么水门班的朋友们不会分开，结果就私自和琳告白了。」

带土委屈地咽下一声辱骂，只能可怜巴巴地闷出声来，「可是我..啊，我喜欢琳啊，和..嗯啊，和喜欢的人，啊！琳，求求你…」

「如果带土是想说，和喜欢的人在一起没错的话..」 

「那我和卡卡西也没错啊。」

琳从带土身上退下来，毕竟女性的体力和男性没有可比性，刚才被娇小的女朋友压在身下操射了三次，甚至滴滴答答地从阴茎前端流出了不少白色的前列腺液..要死了，领会到今晚绝对没有好结局的带土讨好性地对着准备换个位置的卡卡西笑了笑。

琳的亲吻唤回了分神的带土，小女友可爱的脸颊和抚慰性的吐息落在带土适才被卡卡西噬咬过的每一寸领地之上，卡卡西的牙印上叠着琳故意吮吸出来的青紫痕迹，湿润的触感让带土一阵头皮发麻，他不习惯这种温情的爱抚，因为这往往意味着琳等会要因为这些奖励让他更加地「乖巧」…

果不其然。

卡卡西个死王八蛋没带安全套，已经被带土用嘴服务了好几次，强忍着没把精液射在带土那张泫然欲泣的可爱面容上——和琳说好了不能这么做，所以卡卡西只能退而求其次，把所有的精液射入了带土的体内。对方比常人更高的体温确实让小卡卡西感到妙不可言，几乎是刚刚抽插，受到刺激的龟头就决定了要在这里播种。

他就着原来就因为高温融化得黏黏糊糊，湿溻溻的白色润滑油，以及刚刚射入的精液继续操弄着已经没有精力反抗他的带土。只有肉体远比意志诚实，带土的腰已经为了更深入地挨操和被卡卡西顶弄到前列腺一次次地不自觉摇晃着，他的屁股甚至已经被卡卡西撞到了留下了红色的印痕。而另一个罪魁祸首，琳则用柔夷摩挲着带土敏感的皮肤，挑衅着小男友每一寸的神经末梢，被玩出了条件反射的带土则顾不得爽快和害羞，一遍遍用极其低沉和蕴含着讨好的声音唤着琳的名字。微弱的呻吟着，心跳在耳畔突突跳着，几乎是着了魔般不断冲撞着带土。

带土不断呻吟，挣扎咕哝着痛骂琳和卡卡西。

已经没有力气反抗了，他的前列腺液和精液滴滴答答地从两腿间流下来。在琳保证性的安抚下才带土终于肯靠着枕头放松下来。

睡着前，他听见琳和卡卡西同时亲吻他的侧脸，「下次继续吧」他只记住这句话了。


End file.
